


My Knight, My Prince

by Gay Volleyball ftw u v u (CinnabunAngel)



Series: This is Our life, Our Love, Our Choices [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Iwaizumi Hajime, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Heats, M/M, Mating Bites, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Oikawa Tooru, Will add more tags as I go, ruts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-10-23 15:51:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10722423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CinnabunAngel/pseuds/Gay%20Volleyball%20ftw%20u%20v%20u
Summary: Iwaizumi Hajime is the perfect example of an alpha. He's strong, smart, gorgeous.Oikawa Tooru is a less than perfect omega. A flirt, a bee that can't settle for a single flower.But because of a child's promise they're together, and neither would change it no matter what others say.//another prime example of me not being capable of writing summaries, whoops.





	1. Prologue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You don't have to read the other fic to follow this!! u v u

Watching the milk chocolate eyed boy it was hard to believe he was already mated, he flirted and fluttered around. Like a bee buzzing around and smelling each flower. Getting a taste of each and everyone of them. It was no surprise though when the bee's alpha would come around everything dropped. Iwaizumi Hajime was the type of alpha others wanted to be. Strong and demanding but not over powering.

 

The busy bee that was Oikawa would seem to be enticed by the alpha, sticking to the man's side while he's around, keeping his flirtatious behavior at bay, and only pointed towards his mate. But the moment Iwaizumi left Oikawa was back to being flirty.

 

"I don't get why they're together if the stupid omega can't even keep his legs shut."

 

"Shittykawa doesn't even deserve someone as amazing as Iwaizumi-San"

 

Hushed whispers flittered by as Oikawa walked past the jealous betas. He swallowed keeping his attention straight forward. He knew part of this was on him but it wasn't all his fault. The omega kept his gaze forward refusing to let the words hurt him. They could only hurt him if he allowed them to.

 

"Oikawa," A voice called out, causing Tooru to look over to where the voice came from. A rather tall beta, dyed blond hair and striking blue eyes. Though he was only a beta he did smell of an alpha. He stood for a moment before placing who the other was, one of the faceless peers he'd flirted with, maybe even kissed.

 

Oikawa smiled and crossed the hall over towards the male who was leaning against the lockers. "Well, hello Taka-chan~" Oikawa cooed happily placing one of his hands along the other's chest. He knew this was playing with fire, but he didn't care. His fingers glided up to where the other's tie was peeking above his blazer.

 

"I was going to ask you if you wanted to go back to my place to study after school but I see you're already in the mood to play, huh?" The boy flirted with a coy grin.

 

"Slut."

 

"He's the total definition of an omega."

 

Oikawa smiled blindingly up at the other boy and chirped, "I can't today, I've got my club activities and Iwa-chan has me tonight. So, I can't even play with you now~"

 

"But we've already played together, it's not like you'll get pregnant with me right," The beta purred leaning down to nip at Oikawa's ear. That enticed the omega more than he'd like to admit but felt relief as a hand grabbed the back of his jacket pulling him away.

 

"Come on shitty-kawa, we have classes still," A familiar voice said rather tiredly. Oikawa smiled back up to Matsukawa and Hanamaki as he wasn't too far either. "We should go before Iwaizumi sees this," He continued glancing at the beta, "You know it's dangerous to be touching a mated omega. Alphas have a tendency of kicking anyone's ass if they get too close to their omegas. And I don't feel like stopping Iwa, do you?"

 

Hanamaki shook his head with a long sigh, "It's not worth stopping him. I mean, if he get's mad enough to fight we shouldn't step in between him and the moron that touched Oikawa." With that Matsukawa pulled the omega with him away from the beta that was annoyed with the loss of a good time.

 

"You really are a glutton for punishment aren't ya, Oikawa," Hana chirped as he perched one of his elbows up on Oikawa's shoulder as they walked.

 

"It's his fault anyways," Oikawa replied not missing a beat. The two boys knew that Oikawa didn't mean the beta. No it was the boy's alpha he meant. Hanamaki and Matsukawa shared a glance, they both knew the alpha was a whole different kinda alpha altogether. They just walked silently, the two boys dropping the alpha at his class, just making sure he got there and didn't get distracted.

 

The day dragged on, his classes just making the growing itch and warmth that was growing inside him more annoying. He kept his breathing even as he forced himself to focus on the notes in front of him. He was just thankful there were not tests or stupid pop quiz today. He wouldn't be able to focus on them clearly enough.

 

The thing he loved most about volleyball is that it helped ease his mind. That it forced him to be physical and put everything else on the back burner of his mind while playing. He pulled the front of his jersey up over his mouth in middle of practice, watching Iwa-chan talking with Issei. The omega licked at his lip as he tried to look away from his mate as it only caused the stirring inside him to become more noticeable. Hajime always looked so much nicer to others, he looked like a respectable alpha, one that could lead the team better than the omega could. But on the court Oikawa was rather good, his charms and charisma kept the team going.

 

During break though he felt his joints ache as he went and plopped down on the bench with his water bottle in his hands. He curled forward closing his eyes as he tried to focus on keeping his nerves calm. He just had to wait till after practice. Hajime and him going back to Hajime's for the weekend as his parents were out. They'd get there in time for the omega to make his nest and try to get comfortable before…

 

"-Kawa," a voice rung louder as it was next to his ear, pulling him out of his thoughts. Oikawa's head jerked up looking right into his alpha's eyes, concern flashing in the other's eyes for a brief second. "You weren't responding…"

 

"Sorry Iwa-chan! I couldn't help but to think about what we're going to be doing for the next forty-eight hours~" Oikawa chirped playfully as he smiled coyly up at the other. He could see the light flush playing on the alpha's permanent sun-kissed skin.

 

"Shut up shitty-kawa," He huffed as he plopped down next to him. "I couldn't fucking pay attention to anything my teachers said today and it's your fault," He grunted crossing his arms but Oikawa could see he wasn't the only one that was antsy about getting back to Hajime's.

 

"Same," Oikawa laughed as he leaned against the other boy though not sitting back up yet. "At one point I thought I was about to go into heat early," He laughed, only half joking, "Do you think they'd get upset if we ditched clean up?"

 

"I already talked with Issei. He and Hana figured it was about time you went into heat, he said he wouldn't mind keeping an eye on the underclassmen while they cleaned up if we needed them to," Hajime said quietly. Though both felt guilty for pushing the responsibilities onto their friends.

 

"Do you think we'll be lucky enough to end up in the same college with them?" He laughed, "I don't wanna lose them, ya'know?"

 

"Yeah, I do," Iwa said softly as he finally reached back and gently rubbed circles against Oikawa's sore back. "How's your knee feeling? You looked like you came down rather roughly that last set," He pointed out.

 

"It's not too bad," He said quietly as he leaned further so he could slay his cheek on Iwa's thigh. "I'll be able to walk back to your place without it buckling if that's what you mean," He peeked up at him, knowing his alpha's concerns.

 

"I don't want you riding the train. That's my worry right now, so we might end up going the long way. We can stop at the convenience store and get popsicles, we gotta get those lunch boxes too. They'll be the easiest to eat while we're…"

 

"Yeah, I get it Iwa-chan, don't be so embarrassing," Oikawa teased playfully.

 

"Says the one with his face so close to my crotch," Hajime huffed ruffling Oikawa's hair before forcing the boy up, "We need to finish practice before we talk about your stupid heats."

 

Oikawa's playful grin faltered for a moment before he got up following Hajime back to the court. He knew that Iwa-chan was only joking when he called his heats stupid but part of him wondered just how much he meant it. It was his fault that Hajime had ruts that were just as cruel as his heats. If it wasn't for him, Hajime would be able to find a better mate, one that suited him so much better than the anxiety filled Oikawa.

 

The continued playing, Oikawa sending the ball flying towards his ace, watching impressed with just how hard Hajime slams the ball down on the other side. How it broke through three blockers and still landed in the line. That was his mate, and he felt a rush of pride in those words. Almost as much as guilt.

 

Not surprisingly Iwaizumi and Oikawa's side won the practice match. Hanamaki rolling his eyes and chirping, "Maybe next time we should get Iwaizumi and he can win us more points."

 

"Pfft, it doesn't matter what side Iwaizumi is on, it's only Oikawa that matters. He's the best setter," Issei huffed glancing between the setter and ace. The two headed towards the other side of the net while the underclassmen started to pull things apart to put them away.

 

"You two heading out then?" Issei crossing his arms over his chest.

 

"Yeah, if you guys don't mind." Iwaizumi replied as he put a hand on Oikawa's back. Oikawa licked his lips once again, the feeling inside almost ready to consume his insides altogether.

 

"Yeah, go for it. It'd be an issue if Tooru goes into heat now," Hanamaki said glancing at Oikawa, "Are you going to be okay for now? I've got some pills left that'll help keep it at bay till you get home."

 

"Do you mind?" Oikawa asked he already looked rather antsy.

 

"Yeah, give me a minute," Hanamaki said as he headed over to his bag, Oikawa following leaving the two alphas to stand together. Hanamaki handed off two pills and Oikawa easily popped them in and swallowed.

 

"Thank you Maki-chan," Tooru chirped as he slightly leaned against the other omega. "My body already hurts, and he wants us to walk home," He laughed shaking his head before peeling himself off the other boy.

 

"Be careful. There's been weirdos out you know," Maki warned the other.

 

"Yeah, but I've got Iwa-chan so I'll be alright," He laughed as they headed back over. Iwa leading Oikawa towards the changing room.

 

"You can shower at my place, we just need to get going," Iwaizumi said pulling Oikawa away from the showers. Oikawa hated to leave without a shower. The sweat sticking to his skin felt so uncomfortable but he knew Iwa was right. It was better just to get home before his heat hit full blast.

 

The walk back was a pain in the ass for two reasons. One, Iwaizumi refused to take any stops when Oikawa pleaded for them to take a break since they ended up taking the long way back to Iwaizumi's so they didn't have to take the subway that would've kept them close to others that would be able to smell Oikawa's heat kicking in; and the second problem was that Iwaizumi was the type that hated PDA so holding his alpha's hand was out of the equation altogether. So the alpha was forced to listen to the omega's whimpers, only retorting to small growls when he felt Oikawa getting too close.

 

Iwaizumi knew it was cruel but with everything else in play it was reasonable he thought. He was being reasonable enough to let his mate stay with him all weekend through both his rut and other's heat. It was dangerous if they had sex without protection of any kind. It was safer for them both to suffer alone but it was too tempting to stay together.

 

"Iwa-chaaaan, I don't know how much more I can walk. My knees are starting to feel like jello," Oikawa whined and adding in a whimper at the end to make his point.

 

"Calm down, we're almost back to my place. We just need to stop and get the last of what we need for the weekend," Hajime said with a huff. Oikawa continued his whines till they got to the store. "Do you want to go in or stay out here on the bench?"

 

"On the bench," Oikawa said as he plopped down on the bench. The Oikawa looked up at Hajime, licking at his lips once again quietly asking for a kiss to help sooth the heat that was about to boil over. Hajime glanced side to side before leaning down and kissing Tooru, a sweet and chaste kind of kiss. Not enough to even calm Oikawa's nerves.

 

"Be good and I'll spoil you tonight," Iwaizumi huffed before going into the small corner shop. Oikawa leaned back against the building closing his eyes with his backpack over his lap. He felt his body responding to that simple kiss. His pants becoming annoyingly tight in the front as he felt his ass starting to get wet with slick. "Fuck me," He whimpered under his breath.

 

"I could do that," A familiar voice hummed. The voice sounded soothing as a hand slid under the bag to rub at the tenting in his pants. Oikawa only closed his eyes tighter as he fought a moan. "We didn't get to play earlier because of your rude friends. Do they know what kinda omega you really are? Or do they try to hide that?"

 

"I-I don't know what you're talking about," Oikawa whimpered and moaned as he felt the hand grasp at his harden dick. Fuck that felt good, and more so as the boy rubbed his dick through his pants.

 

"Better question is, does your alpha know how much of a whore his cute omega bitch is? How you've sucked me off and I'm not even the first you did that for~?"

 

"I-I haven't done that," Oikawa huffed.

 

"Your throat is so nice and hot and so damn wet. It feels soooo good," The voice purred closer to his ear now. He swallowed hard and opened his eyes just in time to watch his enraged alpha grit his teeth. Oikawa shoved the boy's hand off his dick as he pushed himself up off the bench and running towards Iwa.

 

"What was that?" Iwaizumi asked through gritted teeth, narrowing eyes shooting daggers both at his mate and the beta.

 

"Nothing. He was trying to hit on me and I told him to knock it off," Oikawa lied through his teeth as he leaned in kissing at his alpha's jaw as if begging for the other to cover his own scent with his. "Let's go back now," He purred needing more attention now that he was fully erect and his thighs were now getting sticky with the slick.

 

"How about I changed my mind and I don't want to spend the weekend with you," Iwaizumi growled now starring at his omega. Tooru's eyes grew and watered.

 

"Nooo, Iwa-chan, I want to go with you. Please, let's go. I'm going to be in heat soon. Those pills only do so much," Tooru pleaded now panicking that he was going to go into heat before he even gets somewhere safe.

 

"Tooru, you don't need to go with such a pissy alpha. I can make you feel so good," The beta chirped as he got up. "I might not be an alpha but I can treat you so much nicer than he could ever. Look at him, he's so damn hateful towards you. You deserve someone better."

 

Oikawa glanced at the beta and smiled, "I don't want anyone asides from my alpha. My Iwa-chan is so much better than you and anyone else." He glanced back at Iwa who still was glaring at him and the beta.

 

"Trashykawa," Iwaizumi huffed before turning his back on him and walking towards the house. Oikawa could feel his knees about to give out. Watching Iwaizumi's back as he walked away was his worse fear. He about dropped to his knees when Iwaizumi called over his shoulder, "You're coming right? Let's go."

 

"Yes Iwa-chan!" Oikawa chirped as he caught up easily with Iwaizumi. It wasn't long before they were through the threshold of the Iwaizumi household. They had just closed the door when Hajime pushed Tooru down, neither even having enough time to take their shoes off yet.

 

Iwaizumi had him pinned towards the floor looking down at his hands. Tooru moaning as he felt Hajime's tented pants rubbing against his slick covered ones, Hajime's nose pressed against Tooru's hairline breathing in his scent deeply.

 

"You smell so damn good Tooru," Hajime finally got out. Hajime's tongue flicked against the bite mark against Tooru's nape. "My omega," He purred and that was enough to send the omega over the edge, soaking the inside of his boxers with cum.

 

"Hajime," Tooru moaned rubbing his ass back against him, "Please, I need you now."

 

"Patience is a virtue," Hajime purred out as he reached around unbuttoning Tooru's jacket and only leaning back to pull it off the boy that was still under him. His fingers worked their way at untucking Tooru's shirt from his pants as he pressed a kiss to the bite mark.

 

"I don't have that virtue," Tooru whined wiggling his hips more, "Hajime, I don't want to do it in here…what if your parents come home?"

 

"They're both out for the whole weekend Tooru," He purred before letting his hands go and got up but also swooping Tooru up into his arms and carrying him towards the bedroom. Tooru was pressing needy kisses to his mate's neck, licking at the other's bite mark he'd left on him years prior to his own.

 

"Fuck Tooru," He groaned as he finally got to the bed, flopping Oikawa there. Oikawa grinned as he pulled his shirt over his head and watched as the other male strip down to his boxers. Oikawa fumbled but managed to get his own pants down and off with his boxers in the mix.

 

"Yeah, come on big boy," He purred as he licked his lips, "Come get me~"

 

All Hajime could see was the gorgeous boy with his legs spread wide for him. His first real friend, his childhood best friend. How'd it all come to this?

 


	2. A child's promise for the future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A child's promise is so light and easy to make, but so much harder to keep when the reality starts to sink in.

"Iwa-chan! What are we doin' today~?" A chirp made the rougher boy jump as he'd been inspecting a green shiny beetle.

 

Iwaizumi huffed and roughly ruffled the other six-year old's hair letting it stick up in every direction it pleased. "Bug huntin'! My momma gave me a couple jars with the holes, so we can take them home! It'll be so cool," Hajime beamed excitedly about being able to bring home the cool beetles they'd find together.

 

Tooru puffed his cheeks out and pouted with his hair now matching Hajime's naturally spiked and messy hair. "But we look for bugs every daaaay Hajime, we should do somethin' else," He complained but started to follow Hajime through the bushes and down the small path they'd found a week ago.

 

"That's cause it's fun you dummy," Hajime laughed, "Plus we might find those pretty flowers you like. And I learned how to do something, I wanna surprise you." That brought a smile to Tooru and got him to quit whining. Instead, the boy simply held onto the back of Hajime's Godzilla shirt as they maneuvered through the overgrown path. "It won't be much longer Tooru, it should just be past those trees."

 

"Okay, I trust you," Tooru chirped with the dopey smile still playing on his lips. He loved being around Hajime, Hajime could be a bully at times but he protected him when other kids really did pick on him. Or would get his glasses back from the bullies that tried to take them. And like Hajime had said it didn't take them long before they slipped into a small clearing. The patch was littered with different colors of flowers.

 

"Look your flowers," Hajime chirped finally looking back with a soft smile. "Go play while I do what I need to do," He huffed. Tooru giggled before leaning in and kissing Hajime's cheek before running to play in the flowers. It wasn't the first time Tooru did that but it still made the other kid blush like an idiot. Hajime touched his cheek lightly still feeling the pressure from the light kiss tingle on his skin.

 

The boy willed himself to move, going towards the edge of the flowers, picking only the best of the best. He carefully started to lace flowers together, braiding them in between the other. Remembering his mom's words, that he had to be gentle and patient with the flowers for them to work easier. Hajime wasn't the patient type by nature, but he was learning so he'd become the best alpha. He wanted to become the best so he could be good enough for Tooru.

 

Hajime held the finished crown behind his back as he came up behind Tooru. "Sit still Tooru-kun," Hajime murmured softly as he placed the crown gently on the other boy's head. Tooru slowly moved so he could look up at Hajime with a question playing on his lips. "It's a crown because you're a prince, du-I mean, Tooru," Hajime stammered slightly, his cheeks blushing in turn.

 

"I'm a prince? So you're my knight?" Tooru asked playfully making Hajime only blush more.

 

"If you want me to be," Hajime said quietly. He watched Tooru sit there thinking it over for a moment.

 

"Of course I want you to be my knight," Tooru giggled as if that was the most obvious thing in the world for either of them. "You're already my knight Iwa-chan. I don't want anyone else," He said more sincere than any other six-year-old would sound.

 

"R-really?"

 

"Yeah."

 

"Th-then it doesn't matter than I-I'm not always nice? Will you still want me?" Hajime asked as he slowly sat down in front of Tooru.

 

"Of course, because you'll always be my Hajime, my Iwa-chan. You'll be a knight and I'll be your prince. No one else matters," Tooru softly murmured leaning in. Hajime didn't hesitate this time, closing the space between their lips. Though the kiss was chaste it still left the both with the fluttering in their tummies.

 

"You'll be my wife when we grow up?" Hajime asked quietly.

 

"Yes," Tooru answered within a heartbeat, "I'll be your wife, and you'll be my husband. We'll have a happy family, right?"

 

"Of course." Hajime grinned, flashing Oikawa the gap in between his front teeth. The smile that sent the other boy blushing like crazy. They played in the clearing for a while before Oikawa helped Iwaizumi look for beetles. They found colorful and shiny beetles, carefully scooping them into jars. They took them home to show Iwa's mom first then to show Oikawa's mom. Their moms having been best friends throughout high school and college their families were close.

 

Close enough that when Tooru's father had passed away Iwa's mother coaxed her husband into letting Tooru's mother stay with them during her pregnancy so she wouldn't have to face it alone. To the point that Hajime's father was able to get and secure a job for Tooru's mother at his law affirm. When Tooru's mother had finally given birth she was moved out into the small house on the same block as them.

 

* * *

 

 

On the first day of middle school, Oikawa was full of anxiety, he knew that Iwaizumi was picking him up but the boy waited on his steps for what felt like forever. For a while thinking that Iwa had really left him and went on ahead. The thoughts made Tooru tear up though he refused to let any of the tears spill over as he knew that if he started to cry his whole face would be flushed and blotchy.

 

He felt a wave of relief when he saw Iwaizumi pop up behind the fence, peering at him. "Come on slow-kawa! We will be late if you stay on your butt for much longer," Hajime huffed annoyed. Though the chocolate-eyed boy had already figured out that just how Hajime was, though he seemed more polite when dealing with adults or people that were outside of their group of friends.

 

Tooru grinned as he pushed himself off his front steps and chased after Hajime, slipping an arm behind Iwa's neck, bumping heads slightly. "Soo rude Iwa-chan! What happened to my sweet knight," Tooru teased with a slightly coy grin playing on his lips.

 

"Shut up, knock it off," Iwa-chan huffed though didn't push the other boy away. That was when Oikawa realized that Iwa smelled different.

 

Tooru didn't even think about it as he nuzzled against Hajime's neck, the spot smelled like a mix between cider wood and the earthy smell after it rained. "You smell different Iwa-chan," He purred, still walking with Hajime. Hajime's cheeks flushing at what Oikawa was doing.

 

"Yeah," He grunted, "I presented as an alpha the other day…"

 

"That's why we haven't hung out?"

 

"Yeah," Was the only reply. Tooru leaned back to look at Hajime, he was starting to grow taller than the brutish boy.

 

"That's not surprising that you are an alpha," Tooru beamed, giggling. "And when if I present as an omega you can claim me, right~?"

 

"Pfft," Hajime huffed glancing away, though Tooru could see the red tint to his friend's face. "I ain't claiming you. You're too whiny and you're annoying." Tooru's face fell slightly, moving away from his best friend but laughing.

 

"You're sooo mean Iwa-chan! You can be nicer or you won't ever find an omega!" Tooru huffed crossing his arms.

 

"It doesn't matter baka-kawa. You're going to be an alpha too," Hajime sighed glancing over at the other boy.

 

"You don't know that as fact. It doesn't matter anyways. Alphas can pair off together too, I thought you were supposed to be the smart one." Tooru huffed as he stuck his tongue out at him. Though part of him still tugged at the thought of Iwaizumi ending up with someone else, but he was the master at masking those thoughts and not letting them surface.

 

* * *

 

It was at the very last volleyball match when Oikawa felt the onset of his first heat. Of course, at the time it started to show he was unaware of it as he was so focused on the match ahead of him. So determined to prove that he was better than his kohai, that he deserved to be on the court and to destroy the other team. Tears and sweat mixed together as his teammates and himself could keep up, the ball once again hitting the floor on their side.

 

Oikawa was visibly shaking as he glared daggers at the much taller boy on the other side of the court that held a neutral expression as if this was the obvious result. His gaze only tore away as he felt a familiar hand at the small of his back, the simple touch pulling him out of the self-loathing state he was in. He glanced at Iwa-chan who wore a more guarded expression than normal, his way of coping with the fact they lost. Oikawa's face crumbled for a moment as he leaned into his best friend, pressing his tearstained cheeks against Iwa's broad shoulder. This wasn't fair, they'd worked so hard to get here only to lose at the final moment. When Oikawa pulled away his tears were no longer there and he held a similar expression as Hajime wore.

 

On the bus ride back to their school Tooru sat up against the cold wall of the bus, Hajime next to him. Tooru would breath out and breath in, trying to pretend to sleep instead of dealing with their lose head on. Hajime thinking that Oikawa was truly asleep he let his hand find the other boy's and held it between them where no one would be able to see it. Hajime's fingers easily slipping in between the gaps of Oikawa's fingers, giving relief to Tooru. Tooru wiggled slightly until his head was resting on Hajime's shoulder.

 

Tooru didn't really understand, but Hajime smelled enticing and soothed the heat that was starting to flood him. The boy only wrote it off as him probably overworking himself. It was like it was the first time Tooru really caught the other's scent, though he knew it wasn't the first time. But it just made his whole body respond, unintentionally squeezing Hajime's hand as he slightly nuzzled into the other's shoulder.

 

"It's okay Tooru, we're almost back and I'll take you home," Hajime's soft words caught the other off guard. It was rare for Hajime to actually call him by name, and more so to use such a soft tone to him. The boy only stayed quiet continuing to fake sleeping until the bus came to a stop. Hajime's hand slipped from Tooru's grasp. The loss of his warmth made a whine slip from Tooru's lips as he opened his eyes finally.

 

"Come on, we need to get you back home," Iwaizumi huffed as if he knew something that Tooru didn't know. The pair slipped off the bus before the rest of the boys and were gone before the coach could stop them. Hajime already planned on coming back after he got Tooru home, he knew that he couldn't stay if Tooru was really going into heat.

 

They were about half way there when Tooru for the first time in his life felt slick slip out of him. His face went bright red as he grasped the back of Hajime's shirt, pressing his face into the nape of the other's neck. "I-Iwa-chan," He gasped.

 

"It's okay Tooru," Hajime softly cooed trying to relax the boy from hiding behind him. He managed to slip an arm around the other's waist and pull him up so they were side by side. "We're almost home, okay? Keep breathing and we'll be fine."

 

"B-but so-something wet and sti-sticky," He stammered only making Hajime flush a bit.

 

"Slick…You're an omega Tooru," Hajime replied quietly, "You're presenting…And we need you home before someone gets the wrong idea." He added a huff to try to act calm. Tooru peaked at the shorter boy frowning.

 

"I'm an omega," Tooru repeated, feeling rather lost as he'd already assumed he was an alpha because that's what Iwaizumi had anticipated.

 

"Yeah." Tooru continued to walk clutching the side of Hajime's shirt, scared now as he hadn't prepared himself mentally for this. When they finally got back to Tooru's home, neither boy was surprised that Tooru's mother was still at work. Hajime managed to get the taller boy into his room, setting him down onto his bed.

 

"I'll have my mom come over and help, okay?" Hajime said softly.

 

"What?! No, please don't leave!" Tooru's eyes grew as he stared up at Hajime helplessly. He was panicked and scared of being alone as his heat started taking over. Hajime shook his head as his rut was starting up in response to the sweet scent that was coming from Tooru.

 

"I can't stay Tooru, I'm an alpha. You remember our health class? I-I won't be really me if I stay around…" Hajime tried to explain as he squatted down so they were more eye level. His hands moving to touch both Tooru's knees. "I won't be leaving but I'm going to call my mom…I don't want to hurt you, okay?"

 

"Don't leave, please!"

 

Hajime slowly realized that Tooru wasn't going to completely accept him leaving the room, leaving his side. Tooru's flushed cheeks and hair sticking to the sides of his face made it obvious that he was almost completely in his heat and that was starting to effect Hajime's rut. Hajime stood back up and dashed out of the room leaving Tooru in absolute fear. Tears rolling down the boy's cheeks as slick covered his thighs. He had to get out of these shorts before they got ruined.

 

He struggled and cried for Hajime as he fought to get out of the shorts and boxers. His body was burning up and fear held him strongly until he heard footsteps coming back to his room. Hajime rushed back into the room with the cordless phone in his hand as he rushed over to the bed. Gently Hajime pushed him so he was laying on his back with the blankets pulled up over his waist.

 

"It's okay Tooru, mom is coming over to help. I'm not leaving you, I promise," Hajime's words poured out of his lips before he could event think them through rationally. Tooru's fingers fought to thread themselves in Hajime's short spiky hair, tugging the boy closer only so he could bury his face into Hajime's neck.

 

"Hajime, Hajime, it's so hot, it hurts," Tooru cried as he breathed in his scent, "It hurts inside, like hot and tangly!"

 

"It's okay, it's okay. You're my omega, right? I won't let you hurt much longer, okay?" Hajime promised, "I won't let you hurt. Mom will be here soon." It didn't take long before Hajime's mom showed up, and it was good that she showed up when she did or Hajime was about to lose his control and claim Tooru right there and then. Hajime was pulled out of the room, struggling against his father's grasps as he called out for Tooru.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just an extra chapter to set this off with a bang ; v ; b


	3. You're Mine

It was a long summer between middle school and high school. They were allowed to go to each other's house but  a parent had to be home and the doors left open. Both Hajime's parents and Tooru's mom sat the boys down to discuss what was happening to them and why they had to stay near an adult until Tooru's heats became regular rather than sporadically. They explained why Hajime had started to grow protective over Tooru, that it was normal for an alpha like Hajime to want to protect an omega he grew up with. That even if Tooru would've been a beta or an alpha Hajime would still be reasonably protective over him.

 

Hajime was the first of the two to bow his head looking at his hands and breaking the silence.

 

"I looked up alpha and omega couples….and about fated pairs," Hajime quietly admitted as if that was some kind of secret that wasn't suppose to be told. Hajime moved his hand to find Tooru's, not meeting his surprised chocolate eyes. "I, um, feel that way towards Tooru-kun. Not like the normal alpha wanting to…uh, you know, but I do love him even when he's whining like a kid. You guys might think it's 'cause we grew up together and that might be part of why, but I feel he's my fated mate."

 

The silence hung over them heavily after the words finished on Hajime's lips. It was his father that broke that silence. "Do you truly think you're fated mates?" It wasn't a harsh question, nor did he hold a mocking tone. It was an honest question.

 

" I do, no doubt about it," Hajime replied without hesitation, squeezing Tooru's hand lightly before rubbing his knuckles. He could feel the worry and anxious nerves roll off the taller omega. Without hesitation or worry for his parents and future mother-in-law, if he gets his way, he brought Tooru's hand brushing his lips against Tooru's knuckles. Tooru physically calmed down, relaxing in his chair and slightly leaning towards the other boy.

 

"I feel the same way," Tooru finally managed to get out. "I'd be faithful to your son! I absolutely love him," He continued. It was silent for a moment before the parents laughed, not at them but at the situation.

 

"It feels like a proposal," Tooru's mother finally managed to get out.

 

"This is great," Hajime's mom added, "Though you two will still have to wait till you guys graduate high school and hopefully college before marking and getting married. Oh Minako, our little ones are going to have the cutest babies together!"

 

"Moooom," Hajime groaned as his face reddened. Tooru was a cherry tomato, pressing his face into Hajime's shoulder as if he could hide that way. After that conversation, things seemed to get lighter though they still needed to leave doors open and a parent to be around. But Tooru was starting to regulate and could feel his heats start up. That week he'd stay home, and so would Hajime as if they were already in synch.

 

Summer came and went. The two once again were walking together to school though to a much larger one. Tooru hated being separated from Hajime during school hours, though at least they had club together. Volleyball kept them together and kept them from skipping class to see each other.

 

That's where they met Hanamaki and Matsukawa. The pair having already wearing matching bite marks on their neck. No one seemed to bring it up so neither did Hajime but Tooru, of course, wasn't on the same page.

 

"So are you two already…?" Tooru questioned while they were forced to stay and clean up the gym.

 

"Hmm?" Hanamaki hummed with a bemused smirk.

 

"Yeah, we are," Matsukawa said. He looked rather bored and would rather be sleeping than moving around. Though he seemed more lively during the games.

 

"Did our scars not answer that?" Hanamaki laughed, looking amused at the other omega. " I mean we knew we wanted to be together and stay together so we went for it."

 

"It stung but it was the best feeling, just like spiking the ball right between two opponents," Matsukawa joked. He grinned as he slipped his hand onto Hanamaki's waist tugging him in closer. Hanamaki didn't fight it and let him, nipping at his jaw before looking between the unmarked pair.

 

"So are you guys a pair too? Dating? I mean, we don't see bite marks so clearly not mates quite yet," Hanamaki teased with a similar smirk as his alpha was wearing. It was like pure magic, Tooru went from being curious straight to being a cherry tomato with his hands up trying to cover his face.

 

"Pff," Iwaizumi huffed crossing his arms, "No. We're just childhood friends."

 

Those five words made Tooru drop his arms for a brief second before crossing them over his chest and trying to look indifferent. Though the hurt was clearly reflected in his eyes and it was out of his control as the hurt tinged his normally sweet pheromones.

 

"Yeah, just friends. Since we're done here I'm going to head out now," Tooru said bluntly, just wanting to get away before the hurt could be detected by the unmated alpha. He didn't even wait for a reply from any of them as he already was ducking into the changing room with his bag. He had never changed as quick as he did that moment. For the first time since the two had started school, he left alone.

 

Tooru didn't watch his surroundings. He just wanted to get home. Oblivious to the group of betas trailing after him or the alpha that was hidden amongst them and their bland scent. Oblivious as they got closer and closer. It was only when the group was on either side of them that he finally noticed them. Tooru only sped up to try and shake them off, taking the shortcut through the park rather than the long way that went past the konbini. He figured that the park was big enough that he could lose them, or even need be stop where the mothers usually were there and tell them.

 

But that wasn't the case as the park was empty and the betas had properly blocked his way.

 

"You're the new kid, right? The nerd that had stupid alien stickers on his notebooks like he was some primary student," One of the beta males finally broke the silence between them and Tooru. Tooru straightened his shoulders and let out a huff.

 

"So what, it's not like it matters to you," He shot back trying to act like Iwa-chan would. He shouldn't have left without Hajime, he realized quietly. He wouldn't be able to fight any of them, maybe take on one or two but he wasn't much of a fighter. No that was Hajime. He was the one that fought and protected him.

 

The betas laughed and snickered. The alpha standing towards the back with an amused grin though not laughing, looking only more intimidating as he watched Oikawa's moves. "You're just an omega, right? You shouldn't talk to the better genders like that you trash," the first beta shot right back at him.

 

Tooru glanced behind him, there was just enough room that he could probably dart through. But he looked forward at the alpha, figuring he was the cause behind this. "What do you even want with me?"

 

"Isn't that rather clear? You're an omega bitch, I'm an alpha. You must obviously know what that means. I'm going to be the best alpha, and in order to do that, I need to collect as many little omegas I can so they can carry my pups," The alpha bloated. That just made Oikawa cringe, disgusted with this alpha. This was the reason he loved Hajime, even though he was an alpha he was never like this. It might be because his father was a perfect example of what an alpha should be.

 

"You sound rather despite, honestly," Tooru chirped crossing his arms and rocking his feet. He wanted them to believe he wasn't going to run, and then he'd do it.

 

"Pfff, not as bad as you when you're in heat, right? How have you not been claimed, you look like you'd be the time to moan and beg until you were chuck full of pups," The alpha retorted.

 

Tooru curled his lip back growling softly, not as intimidating as Iwa-chan but clearly annoyed. "Leave me alone. I'm not looking for a disgusting mate like you. I'd rather die alone than have you touch me," Tooru growled. As the alpha was opening his mouth that's when Tooru spun around and dug his foot into the ground, throwing himself forward into a sprint. He easily slid past the two that were suppose to be keeping him from running. He could hear the angry alpha yell at the two betas but he couldn't care less for them. He just felt his heart pounding in his chest as he darted into the tree line, hoping that the trees and their roots would be enough to keep him from being caught. He knew his way through the trees, he'd find their hiding place and stay there long enough to call or text Hajime….No, he didn't want to trouble the alpha. He clearly…He clearly must've changed his mind.

 

Tears blurred Tooru's path, it scared the hell out of him that the one person he always relied on was now turning his back on him. Did Hajime find someone in his own class that was better suited for him? But they were only the first day into school. His thoughts were cut short as his foot caught on a root, holding his foot in place as his body met the ground rather roughly. For a split moment he felt nothing then a searing pain shot through his whole right leg as it finally sunk in that his knee was sliced open and bleeding from a sharp rock, his ankle clearly twisted and probably sprained. Tooru gasped and fought back screams as he dislodged his foot from the root. He managed to feebly crawl to the tree and into the bush.

 

He didn't care anymore as he blindly fished his phone from his bag. With shaky fingers, he found Hajime's number and pressed the call button. Oikawa held his breath as he heard incoming footsteps, coming way too close as the phone rang in his ear. He pulled himself into a tight ball, praying that the alpha would pass by, that he couldn't pick up on the fear in his pheromones.

 

"Hello? Tooru, you're not home, where are you? Why'd you leave like that?" Hajime had greeted but stopped short as he could hear Tooru's quiet whimpers. "Where are you Tooru?"

 

"O-our place i-in the p-park," Tooru tried to keep his voice as quiet as he could while Hajime could still hear him. But he flinched as he felt a hand grab his ankle and yank him out from his hiding place. Tooru let out a blood-curdling scream as fear spiked inside of him. "Hajime, I'm scared! Help Hajime," He screamed over and over until the alpha yanked the phone from his ear.

 

"Oooh, is this the cutie's alpha~? Well, no that's not the truth is it. You didn't mark him," The alpha said in a rather sing-song voice as he held the phone in between his ear and shoulder as he unzipped the front of his pants. Oikawa let out another scream realizing what the alpha was actually planning.

 

"He's so damn cute, you missed out. His tears make those eyes of his look bigger, and that just makes him more precious, don't ya' think? I think I'll bite him in a handful of places so you can't mistake the fact he belongs to someone else." The alpha taunted. Tears rolled down Tooru's cheeks as he struggled to crawl away. The only thing keeping him from completely breaking down is knowing that Hajime's home wasn't far from here, that Hajime would come save him. Hajime, his Hajime would save him.

 

Hajime's blood was boiling as he listened to the other alpha talk down and degrading his omega…No, his best friend! His childhood friend! Yeah, his fated mate he believed. He was blinded by rage as his body moved to its own accord. Not even swapping shoes as he ducked out of his house, not even catching his father's words. He just moved as he could hear Tooru's cries, his sobs were what fueled him the most now. He could hear and practically feel his fear.

 

It didn't take him long to get there, he knew exactly where they were. He could smell Tooru's scent, it flooded his senses the closer he got to him. It engulfed his whole body once he saw them. Saw the alpha still speaking into the phone as he stood above Tooru. He let out a deafening growl as he just tackled the alpha to the ground, his fists meeting the other's face in a matter of seconds.

 

Tooru curled his body up, emitting fear and distress into the air as he feebly found his phone on the ground. He knew he didn't have enough strength to fight or to stop Hajime. He fumbled through the numbers till he found his new teammate's number. Sending a rather distressed text begging him to come help him, to stop Hajime from killing another alpha.

 

Hajime was smaller than the other alpha but being in a blind rage helped him overpower the other. He struck the other's face as hard as he could, making blood gush from his nose. He wanted to absolutely destroy the alpha for even threatening to touch what belonged to him. For the first time, his thoughts reflected what other alphas felt, what they craved and demanded.

 

Thankfully Issei and Takahiro showed up rather quickly. Takahiro going to see if Tooru was okay, helping him up into a sitting position and clean up the bloody and torn up knee. Quietly asking if he thought he could put any weight on it and the thought of doing that made him cry harder. Takahiro was rather comforting to the other omega he'd only met that day.

 

On the other hand, Issei had to practically throw Hajime off the unconscious alpha and pin him down till he started to recognize what was going on. He just stared up at Issei in a slight daze.

 

"T-Tooru? Where's Tooru?! Where is he," Hajime started to shake once again as he realized why he was even there to begin with.

 

"Over here, he's alive but he's got a torn up leg," Takahiro called over looking over to the two alphas. "He doesn't think he can walk…We should take him to the hospital that's down the block. It doesn't look like the alpha really did too much asides from scaring the shit out of him, which no one can blame him for shaking like a leaf for."

 

Carefully Issei crawled off the alpha, Iwa-chan slipping away as soon as he could so he could comfort his omega. He pulled Tooru into his lap, wrapping his arms around him protectively. His face rubbed the back of his neck, scenting him as well as into his hair. "I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry," Hajime continued to repeat now realizing what had sent the omega off. Why he'd left in such a hurry to avoid him.

 

"Tooru, I love you," He purred as he tried to emit off more soothing pheromones, trying to comfort the omega in his arms. "I'm sorry I said what I did. I should've told them right off the bat that I was planning on marking you. That you are my mate. That we just planned to do it later," He spilled over as regret built up inside of him. "Please Tooru, stop crying, I don't like seeing you cry. You're so much more precious when you're smiling and laughing, you know that? I love you, I do. I know I'm a jerk but you promised you'd still love me even if I was a jerk," He buried his face into the other's soft brown hair.

 

"I-I lo-love you t-too," Tooru finally hiccupped looking at Hajime. His cheeks still stained with tears that Hajime softly wiped away.   
 

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry for hurting you. I meant it when I said I loved you. That I know you are my fated mate. You're right, you were always right. Even if you would've ended up being an alpha, I'd still have fallen in love with you," Iwaizumi confessed. He felt so awkward for being so open, for telling him how it really was. He felt so vulnerable in front of him now with everything right there and he couldn't even try to deny any of it now. But his words finally made the omega smile, though it was small it was still there and it sparked up a flustered response from the alpha.

 

"I-I forgive yo-you," He hiccups, nuzzling under the alpha's chin as if to scent the alpha in return though he'd only just smell more like the alpha. "I'll always love my knight," He mumbled against Hajime's neck making the other boy let out a small groan and shudder, rubbing the omega's back gently.

 

"God, what am I going to do with you," Hajime teased pressing tiny kisses to the other's scalp, "Well, for now, I'm taking you to the hospital to get your leg checked out. Then we'll call my parents and your mom." Issei and Takahiro helped Iwaizumi get Oikawa up and onto the smaller alpha's back. The pair headed on home since the issue had resolved, figuring that someone else could deal with the asshole that was still out.

 

While the sun was setting and all they could hear were the crickets Hajime finally spoke, "Bite me Tooru."

 

Tooru nuzzled against the nape of his neck, though confused to what Hajime was talking about. "What?"

 

"Bite me Tooru. If you bite me then I'll be able to sense if you're okay or not…I won't need to rely on you being able to get to a phone next time. I'd be able to feel it…"

 

"But…I thought we were going to wait till senior year to…you know," He mumbled against Hajime's neck.

 

"We are. I'm not biting you back until we're older. I'll wait but this will just be the backup plan, I don't want a repeat of today." Hajime's hands softly squeezed Oikawa's thighs, just to reassure him. "Just trust me, okay? You're my prince, and I need to protect you. This is the best way I can think to do that without us actually marking each other fully."

 

"But if I wore your bite mark too then people will leave me alone."

 

"No," Hajime replied rather quickly, to the point of startling Tooru. "I can't…not yet. If I bite you, I don't think I'll be able to hold back Tooru. You want to continue playing volleyball, not stuck raising children, right? We are going to finish high school before I mark you."

 

"Fine," Tooru murmured softly. His lips brushed against Hajime's scent glands, pressing open mouth kiss to it. "You're 100% sure?"

 

"I am," Hajime replied softly, "I'm your alpha, your knight, and I'll always love you." He was just glad his face was not visible to Tooru as it was red. Tooru didn't hesitate after that, letting his teeth dig into the soft flesh till he tasted the hot iron taste flood his mouth as if he'd put a hot penny in his mouth. But he didn't unlatch his mouth, he wanted the scar to be solid and unavoidable. He wanted the world to know Hajime belonged to him.

 

Hajime squeezed Tooru's legs, as his body reacted much more than he'd anticipated. As in his pants felt tighter in the front the longer Tooru's teeth were in his scent gland. But a moment later Tooru's tongue lapped up the blood, sealing Hajime to him.

 

"My alpha," Tooru softly purred nuzzling into Hajime's neck, "My knight, my love, my world. I love you Iwa-chan, I promise. No matter how much you bully me, you'll be the only one I love." Hajime made a mental note of trying to be nicer to Tooru, or at least watch what he says knowing the taller boy has more worry and anxiety than any other boy their age, at least that he'd met.


	4. Baby Talk

Tooru let out a content moan as he felt Hajime's lips pressing at his neck, reassuring as the heat felt like it was subsiding at least a little bit. Hajime pulled away, looking like a rather proud alpha which only made Tooru shudder underneath him.

 

"Hajime," Tooru purred, sitting up to run his fingers up along Hajime's rather defined abs. "I love you Hajime," He purred as he pressed a kiss to the other boy's Adam's apple. The alpha just lets out a small huff.

 

"We've got probably ten minutes before your next wave hits. So, work on your nest and I'll go grab us some drinks," Iwaizumi huffed as he finally pulled himself away from the sweaty omega. Tooru laid back, baring off his neck to his mate.

 

"Okay, but you better hurry back," Tooru hummed, lapping at his lips for a brief moment. Hajime had to force himself from jumping onto the very enticing omega that belonged to him and him alone. As soon as the alpha left the room the omega let out a long sigh, tired but knowing that his heat wasn't over yet. No, they still had at least two more days of this. Tooru pulled himself up so he could sit on his knees before getting up and going to the closet. He pulled out every blanket that Hajime had in his closet, dragging it over to their bed so he could build up a nest-like structure full of the softest blankets and pillows that smelled of Hajime.

 

"Mm, he'll probably be upset," Tooru mumbled under his breath as he headed over to where Hajime had a small pile of his shirts. Hajime knew his omega, knew he loved being surrounded by his scent when he was in heat so Hajime had the tendency of leaving at least a small pile of shirts that Tooru could tuck away into their nest.

 

"Looks good Tooru," Hajime's raspy voice startled Tooru as he'd been so absorbed in making the nest perfect for them. "Better than the first one," He teased as he walked over and carefully stepped into the nest of blankets.

 

"Rude Iwa-chan," Tooru huffed peeking up at Hajime before looking away to pout. He was pulled into the smaller boy's lap, arms wrapped around his waist and small kisses at his neck. His one true weakness.

 

"I'm only rude to the one I love," He murmured against Tooru's neck, moving up along his neck till he got to his hairline. He just rubbed his nose against his hair, the sweet scent pouring off him.

 

"Do you think our parents will be upset with us if we try for a baby now?" Tooru quietly asked as he melted against the strong chest of his mate's. His heat slowly once again claiming his body and thoughts. His omega drive of wanting to bare children for his mate.

 

"I think they'd probably be upset but wouldn't be mad at us," Hajime replied as he let his hands wander along the omega's front. One hand dipping down to trace the light brown trail that leads to his mate's dick while the other traced along his abs till he found the male's sensitive bud. Between the two hands and feeling his alpha's dick start hardening against him, Tooru couldn't help but let out a happy moan.

 

"I really want a baby Iwa-chan," Tooru admitted softly.

 

"But if you end up getting pregnant now, it would be hard for you to get back into volleyball…" The unspoken fact that Oikawa Tooru had set his eyes on going pro would be jeopardized if he got pregnant now.

 

"I could do it both," Tooru said looking back at him with a small smile, "If I got pregnant now, I'd be able to have the baby before any games actually start. I'd have the baby right after graduation. And we've got my mom and your parents who'd help watch the baby if we are close enough."

 

Hajime swallowed hard at the thought of having a baby now. His mate, his fated mate having his baby now sounded like a fantastic idea. But he knew part of that was his rut and Tooru's heat talking. He nuzzled and kissed at Tooru's jaw as he was still looking back at him. "I…If you…Are you sure?"

 

"More than anything Hajime."

 

The alpha swallowed as he turned the omega around so Oikawa was facing him now, straddling Hajime's lap. "If that's the case, then you've gotta wear this, got it?" Hajime softly said though he didn't wait for an answer as he slid a plain gold ring onto Tooru's ring finger.

 

It took Tooru 1.5 seconds to realize what was on his finger. Tears welled up as he choked on hiccups, nuzzling into the alpha's neck and kissing at the bite mark he'd left on him. Hajime couldn't help but grin as he kissed his omega's hair as his hands dipped down to grasp hold of Tooru's butt.

 

"I guess we really should work on making our perfect baby if you want to have them before entering college," Iwa teased before pushing his lips to Tooru's.

 

* * *

 

Ever since Tooru had sunk his teeth into Iwaizumi's scent gland the alpha's rut was already lining up with his partner. Hajime was able to feel the incoming heat and rut before Oikawa, so he was always able to get Tooru home before the actual heat would kick in. Hajime always managed to get home in time as well. Though nothing helped relieve the pressure that sat in his stomach as his rut raged through his body. No matter home many times he masturbated it never helped the teenager.

 

Mattsun was the first to notice the mark on Hajime's scent gland. The curious alpha finally managed to get to Iwaizumi while Hanamaki had Tooru busy practicing setting to him.

 

"So Iwaizumi, where'd ya' get that?" Mattsun chirped as he propped his elbow on the shorter alpha. He didn't beat around the bush, going straight to the question at hand.

 

Iwaizumi huffed crossing his arms over his chest before shooting the other boy a look. "Where do you think?"

 

"Was it right after you know what had happened?"

 

"Yeah. I figured this would be better than nothing. I'd be able to feel if he's in danger faster than him calling me on the phone," Hajime reasoned out loud.

 

"I'm surprised that you didn't mark him in return honestly," Mattsun bluntly pointed out as he watched Hanamaki jump and spike a ball. Even if he wasn't as strong as Iwaizumi as far as spikes go he wasn't weak by far. Oikawa really did have talent on bringing out the other players' skills to the fullest.

 

"I want to but I don't think I'd honestly be able to hold back," Iwaizumi replied just as honestly. "How do you have control when you're marked? Isn't it tough?"

 

"Yeah. But we already live together and we…" Mattsun started but stopped glancing around as if he was making sure no one was listening. He swallowed and murmured quietly so only Hajime could hear him, "We already have a child and one is enough. We're just lucky that our parents are helping us."

 

Hajime's head spun, looking up at Mattsun with a look of honest curiosity and an equal amount of seriousness, "Really?"

 

"Uh-huh. A little girl," Mattsun said with a small smile, "She looks so much like Takahiro, she's so damn cute. We're just lucky that our moms take turns watching her while we're still in school."

 

"H-how old is she?" Hajime asked softly.

 

"A little over a year…" Mattsun answered peeking over at Hajime knowing he must be doing the math. "He and I grew up together. He had his first rut in our first year of middle school and I followed shortly afterward. We both knew what could happen if we bit each other if we had sex without condoms…But stupid kids do stupid things. We got lucky the first couple times so we thought we were safe but the summer between second and third year, well we had her. I don't regret it though. I love our daughter and him both."

 

"It's hard to believe you guys had a kid already. He doesn't look it at all."

 

"He's got more determination than he let's on, trust me. He had to quit volleyball in our last year of middle school and I stopped playing to show support. But after he had our daughter we started going back to practice as soon as he could, we went to the gym to practice to catch up with everyone else." Issei admits with a slight smirk, "This weekend you and Oikawa should come see her."

 

Hajime smiled softly and nodded, "Yeah. I hope that doesn't give Oikawa any ideas." He laughed shaking his head.

 

* * *

  


 

"Do you think she'll like the plushies we picked out?" Tooru chirped as he bumped Iwa-chan's shoulder as he swung the paper bag that had a green alien plushie and a chibi Godzilla plushie.

 

"If I didn't think so I wouldn't have let you choose those out," Hajime replied with an eye roll. He was kinda nervous honestly about meeting Takahiro and Issei's daughter. More so worried that after playing with the baby it'd cause a stir within himself to make a baby with Oikawa even though they'd promised not to fully mark each other till they graduated high school. He already screwed that up when he made Tooru bite him. But he had rather good control while it was still one-sided and he'd already saved the dummy's butt a few times.

 

The walk wasn't too long from the school honestly. Iwaizumi knocked on the door with Tooru bouncing next to him. Issei answered the door with the baby in his arms. Tooru's eyes grew as he smiled brightly as he saw the baby who indeed looked almost like a carbon copy of Takahiro.

 

"Hey guys, come in," Issei hummed amused seeing both the overly excitable omega and moody alpha already melting at his daughter's charms.

 

"She's so cute!" Tooru chirped excitedly as they followed their classmate inside of the rather small apartment. It was big enough for them though with a decent size living room. Takahiro sat up as he'd been sprawled out on the couch, but he grinned as he watched the two following his alpha inside.

 

"Hey guys," Takahiro chirped as he took the baby from Issei. Issei heading into the kitchen to grab a few pops for their friends. He plopped down next to his mate and baby while Tooru and Hajime plopped down across from the pair. "This girly is Kushina. Her interests are eating, sleeping, and burping," Tahiro joked playfully.

 

"Kushina, that's a pretty name," Tooru smiled happily. "Oh, we've got gifts for the little girl," He hummed as he handed over the pink gift bag.

 

Issei pulled out the two stuffed toys for the little girl to look at. "Interesting choices," Issei snickered.

 

"Tooru picked them out so," Hajime sighed, playfully elbowing the omega.

 

"I wanted to get her the alien and a teddy bear but someone pouted when I said that," Tooru huffed but grinned. The two visited for a while, playing with the baby and taking turns holding her. Watching Hajime play with the baby girl only made the unmarked omega more reassured for their future. Hajime would make for a wonderful father, he was great with the baby girl.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys are enjoying the story so far. Please remember I love hearing your thoughts ♥
> 
> //I'll be bringing in real smut soon too ;>


	5. Dad's advice

A small shiver ran along Tooru's spine as the coarse fingers lightly trace small shapes along his back that was finally feeling cool. Tooru nuzzled his nose against Hajime's scent gland, breathing in his lover, his mate's, scent. His fingers grasped tightly at Hajime's shoulders.

 

"Feeling better?" Hajime purred gently against Tooru's ear, pressing a gentle kiss to the shell of Tooru's ear. Three days, longer than the usual two days of the hot and overbearing part of Tooru's heat finally came to an end. A soft laugh escaped the Omega's lips as he peeked up at him.

 

"Yeah, though it wasn't too bad. I had my alpha with me," Tooru replied with a gentle smile before leaning in to kiss him gently. "Two weeks at least, I don't think I'll be able to wait that long to find out if we're having a baby," Tooru grinned brighter. Hajime chuckled softly pressing a kiss back to his Omega's soft lips.

 

"I can't believe we are already actually trying," Hajime murmured as he flattened his hands on the other's back before wrapping them around him, hugging Tooru tightly to him. As if afraid the Omega was going to regret the fact that they were actually trying for a child now.

 

"You don't regret it, right?" Tooru asked, mirroring Hajime's worry.

 

"Of course I don't," Hajime replied without letting Tooru's worry grow any bigger. "I've wanted to have a child with you since we met Takahiro and Issei's daughter."

 

Tooru's eyes grew as his worried expression lightens up into a smile, "Same! As soon as I saw how you interacted with their child, I wanted that with you. You looked so attractive with a child, it's so weird. Like, normal my Hajime is already so damn attractive but the way you played with the baby just, it made me want you more." Tooru's words brought an amused grin play on Hajime's lips before covering the flustered Omega's face with gentle kisses. This was the silly, alien obsessive nerd that Hajime had known since his childhood and there was no regret in his decision during Tooru's heat. He knew it'd be tough having a child while still young like this but if Takahiro and Issei could do it, so could they.

 

* * *

 

"Hina-chan was so damn cute, Iwa-chan," Oikawa chirped excitedly, bumping his shoulder against Iwaizumi's.

 

Iwaizumi scoffed slightly but didn't try to hide the slight playful grin, "Yeah. She was. I can't believe she was able to fall asleep in your arms. You looked actually kinda cute for once."

 

"Shush, but yeah. Especially since Hana said that she rarely falls asleep in anyone's arms asides from his and Maki," He giggled happily. He loved holding the baby, she was such a good baby that didn't even cry at least while they were. His inner omega craved that though, to have a baby and being near his fated alpha didn't help that feeling. Hajime must've sensed his Omega's feelings as the boy moved in, letting his fingers brush against Oikawa's.

 

"You know we just have to hold out a bit longer," Hajime spoke softly as to keep from anyone other than Tooru to catch his words. Tooru let his fingers slip in between the other boy's, grasping hold happily. Tooru's shoulder brushed against the shorter alpha's.

 

"I know but it's hard," the omega sighed as he leaned in closer as they stopped walking altogether. Tooru rested his forehead against the other boy's shoulder, nuzzling in against Hajime's scent gland, softly brushing against the scar that matched his teeth perfectly. Though it was now lightening up and becoming less obvious, it was clear that he belonged to someone. "Don't you think that if they have made it then we could too?"

 

"It doesn't matter. I want us to have a normal high school life…" Hajime said quietly into Tooru's soft curls.

 

"You sound like your dad," Tooru pointed out, "His exact words even. They know and you know they'll support us…But I get it. I'll be the type of mom that'll want to stick to my children, I'd worry when we'd have to travel for games. I bet Hana does too…"

 

"Exactly. We should just focus on the here and now," Hajime purred softly, giving Tooru's hand a soft squeeze while his other hand slowly crept along Tooru's spine, sending shudders through the boy's body. Tooru leaned back just enough so he could lean in to kiss Hajime's lips. Hajime's lips were always so soft, softer than anyone would've imagined, but not surprising to Tooru. Slowly the Alpha deepened the kiss, tracing Tooru's bottom lip before nipping at it slightly. Tooru didn't hesitate to part his lips for Hajime's tongue. Though the kiss was broken by a call.

 

"Hajime? Why are you two waiting out front? You two should come inside, I've got dinner ready," Tooru's mother happily called out from the front door. Both boys' cheeks flushed a deep red when they parted and saw her standing there wiping her hands on a dish towel.

 

"Oh, uh, thanks but my mom should have dinner already made for me at home so I'll just get going," Hajime stammered slightly as he let go of Tooru's hand. He looked towards Tooru and gave him a slightly sheepish smile, which only sent butterflies through his stomach. "I'll see you tomorrow."

 

"See ya'," Tooru chirped leaning in to kiss Hajime's cheek before the two separated to go their own ways. Tooru headed up to greet his mom who pressed a kiss to his forehead.

 

"You're getting too tall Tooru," She huffed but smiled softly. She was only taller since she was standing on the top step and he was still ground level, as soon as they were on the same ground he almost towered over her at a foot difference already. "You used to be so small, shorter than Hajime even."

 

Tooru grinned brightly, "Yeah, I used to be tiny and I could even sit on your lap." He brushed past her, she closed the door behind them.

 

Hajime watched from the corner of the street. Watching his precious light of his life interacting with his mom before vanishing into the nice cozy home that felt like a second home for himself, though now it felt odd to be in it. With them being an actual couple now, with the worry of their heat and rut, especially since Tooru's heats being irregular. He walked home, enjoying the peace and reflecting the events of the night. He wasn't lying when he said that Tooru was incredibly cute when he was holding Kushina. It made the alpha want that with Tooru, have their own family already. But the logical side that sounded oddly like his father's voice told him to hold up and not rush it. Not to force Tooru into that.

 

He slipped into his own home, it's been dark for a while as he stepped in. He prepared himself mentally for his father's stern words as the man had started to grow more annoyed with him. It wasn't that Hajime's father didn't like the idea of them being together, no it was more worry that they'd end up having unprotected sex and having an accident. He was a good man, just too precautionary to the point of being obnoxious.

 

"How was your day?" Were the first words that his father asked, though it sounded non-threatening Hajime knew what he meant. Were they alone? Did they do anything…risky?

 

"Good," The younger Alpha huffed as he passed his father. "You have very little faith in me, huh?"

 

"It's not that," The older replied as he followed his son. "It's more like I worry, with his heats being irregular, and you already being bitten by him. If he goes into heat, you'll be the first to react. And not to sound faithless in you but you being an alpha, you'd go straight into a rut and you wouldn't even hesitate to jump his bones." Hajime froze as he was about to step into his room. But hearing the facts that knew were true spoken aloud just scared him further.

 

"I'm not like that," Hajime tried to reason.

 

"I know. But you won't be you, you'll be an alpha in his rut, and you'll have one desire. One desire and force yourself onto him. If that's the case…There won't be going back, his trust in you would be broken. He'd not be able to trust and treat you like before. He'd be scared of you," His father's words scared him more than anything. Tooru being scared of him? That couldn't happen. Never.

 

"I get it," He choked out before closing the door behind him. He swallowed hard as he headed to his bed, collapsing onto his bed, curling up, now with worry flooding him. Now he was filled with worry and confusion. How the hell was he suppose to act now? He'd already planned on keeping Tooru close to him but now he wasn't sure if that was the best idea.

 

What if….What if he acted like that alpha from before? What if he hurt Tooru to the point….to the point that even Tooru couldn't look at him with that stupidly over carefree smile that melted his heart.

 

Hajime clenched his eyes as he felt the sting of tears threatening to escape. No, he wouldn't be like that. He wasn't a careless alpha. He wasn't like other alphas. He didn't care about having children, spreading his 'seed' around. He didn't care. The only thing he cared about was Tooru. Was seeing his sweet smile that no matter how mad he'd made Hajime, he just couldn't stay mad at him.

 

He swallowed the growing knot in his throat as he pressed and grind the heels of his hands into his eyes to keep the tears at bay. Tooru…Stupid Tooru, he was so far gone with that boy. Hajime knew he was too deep in love with Tooru to keep him further than arm's length. He…He wanted to protect him but he feared himself with Tooru now. How could he protect the love of his life like this?

 

His throat felt dry and tight, a growing fever was overwhelming his whole body as he shook. Writing it off as his frustration he didn't pay much mind to it. He just eventually went to sleep with damp cheeks. It wasn't till morning that he'd woken up, feeling like he didn't get a wink of sleep. His body was way too hot, his boxers sticky and felt way to tight.

 

"Fuck," He groaned annoyed as he rubbed his sweaty face. He glanced around trying to get his footing but he couldn't think, it was like he was in a haze. He fumbled for his phone that laid haphazardly  on the edge of his bed.

 

_Tooru : P_

 

_I don't think I'm going to school tom_

 

_Tooru : P_

 

_My body is burning up_

 

_Tooru : P_

 

_My heat started_

 

_Tooru : P_

 

_I want u_

 

_Tooru : P_

 

_Pls_

 

_Tooru : P_

 

_It dsn't feel like last 1_

 

_Tooru : P_

 

_Pls I need u now_

 

Hajime's fingers raked his hair as he leaned forward on the bed as he held his phone in front of him. So…Was this what a bonded alpha felt like while his omega was in heat. He licked at his dry lips as his hand unconsciously slid down the front of his boxers as he read Tooru's words again.

 

It was Tooru's heat and Hajime's rut was already responding from it. They weren't even in the same house and he could imagine the sweet smell the omega would be producing. The slick between his thighs that made its way all the way up to Tooru's cu-

 

"Fuck," He groaned as he fell backwards his hand having pushed the boxers down to his thighs to release his boner from the fabric prison. "Fuck," He repeated as he wrapped his fingers around it, thinking about Tooru's fingers doing that, slowly pumping his cock. Fumbling he hit dial against Tooru's contact.

 

"H-Hajime," Tooru's voice sounded thick as if he hadn't slept all night, which he probably didn't. The omega hadn't even let the phone ring once when he'd answered. "Hajime, I-I," Tooru stammered, it sounded sexy….It was the first time Hajime had thought of the stutter as anything asides from cute.

 

"I know," Hajime's tired and rugged voice sounded through the phone. He could practically see Tooru shudder when he talked. He smirked though he knew Tooru couldn't see it, "Tooru, my body is…It figured it out before I read your dumb texts."

 

"S-sorry," He stammered, audibly swallowing, "A-are you going to sc-school?"

 

"No, kinda can't when I can't even calm down…you know," Hajime huffed and decided to change to a more interesting topic, "What are you thinking about Tooru?" He kept repeating his name knowing the effects it'd have on the omega.

 

With no hesitation the omega replied bluntly, "You…You, uh…The kiss…"

 

"Yeah?" Hajime purred as he ran his thumb over his slit, smearing the precum that was already beading. "Is it just us kissing?"

 

"N-No," Tooru answered though there had been a slight pause this time. He could see Tooru's redden cheeks now. "W-we're on m-my bed…You're grinding…grinding your hips into mine…a-and my hand is wrapped around o-our dicks…While you move your hips against mine…O-our dicks…They're rubbing skin to skin…" Hajime let out a small aroused growl pumping his cock harder now.

 

"Fuck that sounds good right about now," Hajime purred through his phone. "Do you think we'd stop there…"

 

"I-I hope not," Oikawa let out a small chuckle, nervous but cute, "I'd want you to go further…I'd…Your dick…Inside me…Hajime my…My body needs you…Please…It's hotter than my other heats…M-my…My ass it's already twitching and my fingers…They're not doing much good…" The panting coming from his side was making Hajime go mad.

 

"Fuck," He groaned as his cum splattered on his stomach, but his dick was still hard and his knot was only starting to swell. "Tooru, your voice…Your voice alone made me cum," He admitted closing his eyes as he continued pumping his cock. "I want to…I want to hold you now," He admitted with a hallow laugh. He knew they were already treading in hot water, that if he acted on these thoughts…They'd end up like Takehiro and Issei, though that wasn't a bad thought. He wanted to have a baby with Tooru but he didn't voice that.

 

"Hajime…I-I need to hang up…Or I'm going to go crazy," Tooru admitted and Hajime knew the omega was being the rational one here. That right there was saying something when Tooru was the voice of reason between the two of them.

 

"Yeah…I'll see you in a couple days?"

 

"Of course, I can't wait to see my knight," Tooru teased. But when Hajime was greeted with the dial tone of the ended call he groaned, turning into his pillow. His father's words rung in the back of his mind as he continued pumping his hard dick. He needed to hold back, he couldn't jump Tooru's bones. He…He decided then that he'd put the arm's length between them. He wanted Tooru to graduate, to be able to go on to be a professional player, then…Then they'd talk about finishing their marks, their bond, and decide if children were a possibility.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> //sweats   
> Sorry for the delay. I was//sorta still stuck for motivation. I just got a spark of it orz


	6. Don't cry my prince

Tooru's body went numb after the second day, his heat just making him black out. So at least on the positive side he didn't remember the way he begged his mother to get Hajime, to bring his alpha to him. The rather shameful things he pleaded for that would leave the sobered up Tooru wordless and wouldn't be able to look his mother in the eyes.

 

"You sure you want to go to school Tooru? You can stay home another day," Tooru's mother offered with a soft smile.

 

"Nah, I already told Hajime I'd meet him and walk with him to school," Tooru smiled, "I feel fine and I took my medicine. So all the after effects are in check." He laughed trying to relieve his mom. Plus if he stayed home she'd end up calling off work and since she already had taken the weekend off she really needed to go in today. It only fueled Tooru to want to get a job soon.

 

"If you say so. If you feel sick don't hesitate to call my cell and I'll come get you, okay?"

 

"Of course mom," He chirped before pecking her cheek and heading out. He was caught off guard when Hajime was leaning against the front gate. But he gave the alpha a bright smile and skipped down the walk, bumping Hajime's shoulder with his own. But his smile faltered as Hajime seemed to pull away. What had happened?

 

"Good morning Hajime," He purred trying to get his alpha to at least smirk but it only made the alpha's frown deepen, the crease along his forehead became more obvious. "If you frown like that you're going to end up having wrinkles," He teased and as he reached up to run his finger tip along the crease Iwaizumi pulled away and started to walk ahead.

 

"If I'd known you were going to be this hyper I wouldn't have worried about you dummy-kawa," Hajime huffed. Something about the way Hajime seemed to put space between them made a knot swell in his throat but he forced himself to walk forward to catch up to Iwaizumi.

 

"It's too early for you to bully me," Oikawa whined but he was watching the alpha. There was definitely more space between them than there had been before. Why was his mate being so cold?

 

"It's not really bullying if you deserve it," Iwaizumi replied simply. Was he purposely putting space between them.

 

"Was it bad for you too?" He quietly asked, maybe that had scared him. Maybe he hadn't realized just how hard the heats had been on him, and it just scared him as the rut had fallen in sync.

 

"I guess," Hajime finally sounded more like himself, grumpy but not cold. "Are you okay?" Hajime glanced over, looking him over once before looking ahead.

 

"I am now," He replied with a small smile, "I don't really remember it too much. I ended up…well blacking out." That got Hajime's attention. The alpha watching him now in return, making Tooru flush a bit, looking away. "It wasn't that bad but I guess my body couldn't stand it." He laughed weakly.

 

"That's not something you joke about," Hajime grunted stopping now. Tooru swallowed looking back at him, trying to look more serious.

 

"It was the first time I had an alpha during my heat, maybe my body realized that and in protest it demanded you," Tooru offered, "And because I didn't have you, it decided to just black out since I don't want any other alpha but you." At least Tooru noticed Hajime's ears tinge red and the way it snaked down the alpha's neck but somehow voided appearing on his cheeks. It was attractive though, catching his alpha off guard like that.

 

"Stupid," He finally managed to get out, breaking the stare down and looking ahead again, "We're not even fully mated. How'd your body even know something like that. It's probably just your dumb, hopeful thinking." He finally started to head forward again, passing the stunned and very hurt omega. He swallowed hard as tears stung at his eyes. He quickly wiped his eyes before turning around and following Iwaizumi, not saying a word now.

 

Tooru refused to talk to Hajime if he was going to be a jerk like this. Eventually he decided on out walking Hajime, ignoring his words in the process. He still had time to practice before classes started so that's what he did. He headed to the gym and started practicing on his serves while a second year received. The second year was the one that pointed out classes were about to start so he headed to class.

 

Throughout class he was oddly quiet, Hanamaki was quick to notice the difference in the other omega. He'd been informed of why Tooru had been missing but he didn’t need Mattsun to relay the message to him when neither Oikawa or Iwaizumi showed up for the practice matches. When class broke for lunch Hana skipped going to meet up with Mattsun like he normally did, instead he went over and took up the seat next to Oikawa once the original seat owner moved.

 

"Hey, ya wanna go with me and eat? Or we can eat in here? I've got some extra food," Hanamaki offered, leaning closer to Oikawa. When the boy looked at him he saw the dark circles under his eyes. Had he been crying?

 

"Um…You don't have to stay here with me," Oikawa said with a forced smile, "You normally go to meet up with Mattsun right?"

 

"Yeah but it's fine if we eat together. We omegas gotta stick together right?" He teased with a playful elbowing to the other boy.

 

"Heh, yeah," Oikawa leaned on his desk laying his cheek pressed against his arm. He was admittedly tired still from his heat but he had to endure, he couldn't be a bother to his mom. "What was it like the first time…? Heat like after you marked?" Then he bit his lip and muttered, "You don't have to answer that. That was rather invasive huh?"

 

Oooh, so was that why Oikawa was being so dramatic? But Hanamaki didn't ask that out loud, not wanting to upset Oikawa further. "Mmm, no. It was hard," He replied, "Mattsun and I…We were in the middle of, well, sex and we marked each other. That kinda set off my first real heat. We didn't realize it right away, we thought the effects were just normal." He shrugged but leaned on one his cheek into his palm watching the other omega. "We lost track of time, we…well, we'd been found out by our moms and well when we were separated… I thought I was dying," He admitted with a slight bashful smirk, "I'm pretty sure that was probably when we conceived but my mom said that it probably wasn't because it was my first time with an alpha. She was probably right because I had two more heats before we found out I was pregnant."

 

It was odd, telling someone about his sexual adventures with his mate, finding out their pregnancy. But at the same time it felt good, probably because he was telling someone he saw as a friend, a very close one at that since he met Kushina.

 

"At least you guys got to be together," Oikawa muttered, "I ended up blacking out and I don't remember anything during my heat except the whole, my body felt like it was melting, unbearable hot and murky feeling. My mom won't tell me what I said or anything. And then when I finally come back to Hajime is being…well, don’t tell anyone, because this might just be the effects from being alone in my heat…It feels like he's put distance between us, and he's started to bully me more." He chewed his lip before glancing at the corner of his desk and running a finger along some scribbles. "I think he's having second thoughts about us. I think he is realizing that he's going to end up being chained to me and he's already re-regretting it." Tooru swallowed the growing lump in his throat.

 

"He's not regretting anything Oikawa," He murmured softly reaching over and rubbing his back, "He's probably worried though. Did you say before that your guys' parents are friends? They probably all want you guys to wait to finish marking and probably told Iwaizumi something to get him to hold off on touching you like that."

 

"But that doesn't explain why he is being so mean about it. We never kept secrets before…If that's the case I think he would've told me," Oikawa frowned further.

 

"Probably not. He wouldn't want you to worry about that," Hana replied quickly, "He obviously doesn't like worrying you. Mattsun and I even noticed that."

 

"You think so?" Oikawa seems to lighten up a bit at the idea of Hajime just trying to protect him and try not to worry him. But that didn't mean he had to be mean to him. "Alrighty, let's go find our men," Oikawa finally chirped, "I'll be alright."

 

"You sure? We can just take it easy," Hana offered, "I got new pictures of Kushina and her new toy."

 

"Let's show them to Hajime too then! He'll want to see her pictures too," Oikawa happily chirped, "He thought she was just as cute as I did. You guys made a really cute baby~" It was hard to believe that a few moments ago the chocolate brown omega was down in the dumps by glancing at his now bubbly expression but it was easy for at least Hana to see through. The alien obsessed omega was still on the fence, afraid that he'd done something wrong to make his alpha upset.

 

Hana chuckled and beamed though, "Yeah, Kushina is my little star. Her dad and I are going to end up having to beat boys off her." As he got up he texted Mattsun that they were going to meet up with them for lunch now. Oikawa bubbled on and on about how much he liked Kushina which made the other omega flush but fill with pride as well.

 

"Don't worry Oikawa-kun, you and Iwa-kun will make cute babies too," Hana teased in return which hushed the other, making him flustered and unable to reply. So he just trailed behind Hanamaki up to the roof where the two alphas were eating their lunches. Oikawa nervously bit at his bottom lip as Hajime came into view, leaning back against the railing with a slight smirk on his lips at something Mattsun had said, but as his eyes fell onto Oikawa his whole form shifted going to a more rigid and formal sitting. Which made Tooru freeze in spot but he felt Hanamaki tug at his hand, giving him an encouraging smile.

 

Tooru took a deep breath before following his friend towards the other two, plopping down across from Hajime, meaning he'd have to actually turn his head to look away from Tooru fully. "Hey, hey Iwa-chan! Hana has more pictures of Kushina! I told him that we'd want to see the pictures together," He chirped excitedly leaning towards Hajime. Mattsun and Hanamaki both flinched slightly as they watched the alpha pull away from Oikawa, leaning once again back against the railing as if trying to keep the space between them. It was painfully obvious that Oikawa felt hurt at that small movement, he leaned back then onto his own palm, looking away. "Never mind, if you're going to be like that I wanna see the pictures first," Oikawa huffed looking towards Hanamaki. The omega would swear he saw the dampness in the other's eyes but he didn't say anything at first.

 

Hanamaki went to sit next to Oikawa instead of taking his normal spot right up next to his alpha. Mattsun understood why and didn't blame his omega for wanting to comfort the other. "Of course," Hana replied simply. Mattsun watched the other alpha, it reflected in those dark, dark eyes that he regrets pulling back but didn't try to even apologize, which was what made the other alpha curious. 

 

"You better be careful Iwaizumi," Mattsun teased, elbowing the other alpha, "If not, my own omega might end up swooning Oikawa."

 

Iwaizumi finally looked at Mattsun, a dangerous alpha look voiced louder in his eyes than his own words did. "I doubt it. _My_ omega is determined," He muttered only loud enough that Mattsun would catch it.

 

"Yeah but if you keep reeling back and Maki keeps being the one to comfort him…well it wouldn't be unheard of an omega being swooned by another in this situation, even being taken in by the original omega's alpha." It wasn't a threat, it was a fact but that didn't stop Iwaizumi from growling quietly. The alpha was still determined to keep Oikawa…But how was he supposed to act now with Tooru with his dad's words bouncing in his head?

 

Lunch came and went as the two omegas chattered, now it was Tooru's turn to ignore Iwaizumi, never once looking at him after he'd pulled back. He wasn't going to act like a needy omega, even if that was what he was. He wanted his alpha's attention and he was being denied that. After school though Iwaizumi waited for Tooru at the front doors of the school, waiting to walk home with him. But Tooru purposely strode past the alpha with his head held high.

 

That was the first time in either boys' life that Tooru didn't run straight for Hajime, clinging to him like he normally did. That was the exact reason Hajime stood there dumbfounded, turning only his head to watch the omega head past him. Tooru didn't even meet his eyes.

 

"Oye! Dummy-kawa," Hajime called out as he finally remembered how to move. His legs moving on their own to catch up with the taller boy. The crease along his forehead deepened at the way Tooru continued to ignore him. He finally huffed, "What's wrong? Just cause I wasn't letting you hang on me you're mad?"

 

Tooru finally stopped but whipped around to give the other boy a hard glare, being treated like it was all his fault just switched a trigger inside. "Hang on you? Like that's why I'm pissed…You went from being sweet to me to…to fucking pissed and refusing to let me touch you. You pretty much made it painfully clear you're already regretting agreeing to be my mate," He hissed, his frustration pooling out in his voice, "I don't understand Iwaizumi. You were being such an amazing alpha, protecting me but now…now you won't even let me get close to you. Admit it, you hate me! You don't love me! You are ju-just…You agreed because I was your childhood friend, that's all!" By the time he finished there were annoying tears rolling down his cheeks, he wiped at them with the back of his sleeve, hating that he was crying. He didn't want to cry, not now, not in front of the alpha that he loved so much. He felt like a cliché, he was being a cliché of a fucking omega and he hated it. He was stronger than this. But…But he felt so abandoned that his knight was turning his back on him.

 

"S-stop crying Tooru," Hajime tried to purr out, willing his body to emit calming pheromones to try and calm the omega. "I'm not regretting anything, and I love you Tooru." The fact that Hajime had to say that to get the boy to understand that hurt. He did everything and thought it was just clear to him what he felt. "I-"

 

"No! How can you act like this? You're pretty much saying this is all on me! What happened? I-I said something during me heat? Did it scare you? I don't even remember anything I did after you got me home that night," Tooru admitted shaking his head, "All I could think about was you, about how sweet you'd been to me." As soon as Hajime took a step forward Oikawa took a step back, keeping that space between them just like Iwaizumi had before. That sent a painful strike through Hajime, he was so used to the omega clinging to him.

 

"I'm sorry, it is my fault," Hajime said looking anywhere but at Tooru.

 

"Damn right it is," Oikawa hissed as he pressed his palms against his eyes to will himself to stop crying. "I…I think your dad was right…We probably rushed in. We didn't think this through." He shook his head as his voice was breaking, he hated this part of himself, sobbing and breaking in front of the one person he didn't want to.

 

Hajime didn't hesitate this time to close the space between them, holding Oikawa to his chest and pretty much scenting him as he nuzzled against Tooru's face, shoulders, and his neck. The spot where the omega's sweetest scent was strongest when not in heat. "I don't regret anything Tooru," He purred against the omega's neck, brushing his lips purposely against the sensitive spot where the scent gland was. "He was right only because we're young but I know he's wrong on the other part. You're my omega as much as I'm your alpha," He breathed out. But he slowly leaned back to look at the omega, "I'm sorry, please don't cry Tooru. You're so much cuter when you've got your goofy smile that you wear when you talk about aliens."

 

Tooru choked on a sob and a laugh but he couldn't speak. He just leaned in nuzzling against the alpha's shoulder, craving the attention he was finally getting. A purr finally broke from his throat as he pressed his nose against the alpha's scent gland, breathing in the calming smell of Hajime's, the one thing that was calming his nerves. "Don't put space in between us," He finally hiccuped, "I hate it."

 

"Sorry," The alpha muttered as he hugged the omega to him. He was losing his cool, he really didn't know how to do this the right way without hurting his mate. Either he was going to scare him off or push him away.

 

"What happened?" Tooru quietly asked as he stayed where he was. "Please tell me."

 

The silence ate away at the two boys, Hajime not wanting to tattle on his dad so he muttered, "I was thinking…Maybe were slightly rushing things? We're young, you shouldn't just put blind faith in me…I'm an alpha, and we both know that alphas…they can be mean and…well hurt omegas…I don't want to hurt you, I don't want to be like the other alphas."

 

"Not all alphas hurt their omegas…Mattsun doesn't hurt Maki," Tooru replied softly nuzzling against the alpha, "And I trust you with my life. I know you're not like the other alphas. You put me first, not your alpha needs…You didn't come rush me when I went into heat. I trust you'd be able to take care of me during my heat." He finally leaned back to look at him, his hands slipping up to cup Hajime's cheeks softly. "You know even if you do slip up and jump my bones I wouldn't be completely against it, right? I love you Hajime," He softly mumbled. His cheeks were tear stained and his eyes puffy and red from the tears. Some part of Hajime knew it was bad but he found that look so cute on the omega's face. His features fueled that look to make it look cute.

 

"You really are dumb sometimes Tooru," He teased but he leaned in brushing his lips against the omega's. "You're mine, don't doubt it just because I haven't marked you. You still have time to change your mind, and if you don't I won't stop you. I want you happy, truly happy," He murmured before nipping the omega's lip. The omega melted into the kiss not hesitating to push the alpha back a bit to deepen the kiss, wanting to drown out his sorrow for the bliss he felt with the kiss. Tooru wanted the stupid alpha to get it through his thick skull that he wanted nobody but him.                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                     

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That moment I cry as my sweet Tooru cries, it makes typing harder lmao

**Author's Note:**

> This series will be updated on Mondays until it is finished. :>


End file.
